


Welcoming

by Dreamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Loki gets a very pleasant welcome to his new home.





	Welcoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.
> 
> Set shortly after Endgame. (The Avengers won, everybody who died/dusted in IW is back, and NOBODY ELSE DIED, dammit.) As with all of my MCU fics, the Avengers are still based in Avengers Tower because I can't let that building go and I'm not fond of the Avengers Facility. Tony and Pepper are married, Thor and Jane are back together.

Loki sighed quietly as he carried yet another box into the kitchen of his new apartment at Avengers Tower. _I don’t know why Pepper Stark insisted on giving me so many dishes, I doubt I’ll ever dine with anyone._ Still, he obediently opened the box of blue stoneware and put the bowls, plates, and mugs in the dishwasher. Just as he was opening the box of silverware Thor and Jane (mostly Jane) had given him, there was a knock on the door.

 _If that’s Thor with another attempt to get me to socialize…_ “Enter,” he called out.

The front door opened just enough for Darcy Lewis to poke her head in. She grinned when she saw him. “Welcoming Committee. You busy?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to say yes but his brother had told ( _ordered, really_ ) him to get to know his teammates and neighbors.

_“Since I can’t be in New York all the time, they need someone there who knows how to fight,” Thor had said, grinning. “Spend time with them. All of them. They need to know they can trust you. And Odin knows you need to get close to someone, anyone. Do it for me.”_

Loki rolled his eyes. _Of all the weak spots I could’ve had, why did it have to be my brother? At least it’s Darcy and not Stark._ His brother had more than once teased him about his attraction to the buxom brunette but Loki knew nothing would come of his infatuation. “Not at the moment,” he muttered then he went back to putting the silverware in the dishwasher.

“Great!”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her push the door open all the way and carry something into the kitchen. When he finally looked up, he saw that there was a basket of baked goods on the island. Loki didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t that.

Darcy smiled apologetically. “Thor said Asgardians don’t have any human food allergies, I assumed Jotun are the same. Was I wrong?”

“Not as far as I know.” He approached the island, curious about her offerings. “I’ll admit that I have very little knowledge about my own kind.”

“That’s … sad, really.” She pointed to each plastic-wrapped baked good as she named them. “Chocolate chip cookies, double-chocolate chip cookies, banana bread, carrot cake, lemon poppy seed cake, apple bread, and spice cake.” She gave him a half-smile. “Don’t ask what’s in the spice cake, it’s a family secret.”

“Understood,” Loki said, chuckling. “There is more here than I can eat.”

“Yeah, you look a little underfed,” Darcy said, smiling a bit.

He raised an eyebrow. “I meant before it goes stale.”

Her smile widened. “It’s implied that you share. Gives you a chance to get to know everybody better.”

“I see.” After considering things for a moment, he pulled a double-chocolate chip cookie out of the bag and offered it and a nervous smile to her. “Do you have plans for dinner?”


End file.
